Dance of the Bats
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: Sakura York is made fun of her class and dancemates and hurt by her father,so what if she encounters a friend from her mom's past?


Dance with the Bats

 _ **A/n There will be Twlight bashing in this,Sorry .also Mina and the count was good cartoon but didn't make it into a full cartoon.**_

The sun had set, the sky was the color of twilight. In a Dance Academy the girls were packing up their stuff, for the day's lesson was over. The girls wore the usual dance attire of a skin tight black long sleeve skirt, a flowy ballerina skirt, and leggings. As the girls began to put on their shoes, the teacher tapped on the railing near the mirror. Catching the girls' attention.

"Now remember girls the recital is tomorrow and to try your very best. And remember to practice, practice, practice," the teacher smiled. "Not too much though. Or you'll end up in the hospital like Jenny did last time."

A 17 year old girl with medium length strawberry red hair got up. She had the body type of a ballerina, along with a heart shaped face with freckles. But what stood out about her wasn't the silver bat choker with a red jewel hanging from it. But her heterochromatic eyes in which the right eye was a Light Blue and the left eye a Light green. As the 17 year old got up, she was suddenly pushed down. She turned to see who had pushed her. The girl had Burnette colored hair and golden brown eyes.

"Weirdo," she said as she walked away.

The Strawberry colored redhead sighed as she got back up, only to be pushed down again. This time by a curly blonde haired girl.

"You should know that freaks are always the last to leave," she retorted.

The teacher saw this and frowned. She then made her way over to the girl, who sighed.

"Sakura. Are you alright?" the teacher asked while helping her up.

"Yeah…." Sakura said in a sad tone. "I'm kind of use to it by now."

The teacher gave a sad look.

"Don't listen to what those girls say. They're just jealous of your eyes and dancing skills," the teacher said encouragingly.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Thanks Ms. Kachina."

Ms. Kachina nodded. "Anytime Ms. York."

Sakura grabbed her bag and exited the Dance Academy building. As she walked along the side walk, she looked up at the sky. Twilight was one of her favorite times of the day. Mostly cause of all the colors that were still able to appear even with the sun out of sight. Sakura then made a turn and started to go down a forested nature trail. She wanted to avoid going home as much as possible. As she continued to walk down the trail, the dirt crunching under her feet. After 5 minutes of walking on the Strawberry colored redhead finally reached her destination. It was a huge lake with a lone Weeping Willow near it. Other than the Willow, the rest was plain grassy fields along the bank of the lake. Sakura then walked toward the willow. She sat on one of the large roots that were sticking out of the ground. The Strawberry colored redhead then opened her bag and searched through it for a few minutes.

Sakura smiled as she pull out a small red portable CD player. She then placed her bag against the trunk. Sakura stood up and set the CD player where she was sitting, and removed her shoes. She then hits the play button and quickly moved a few feet away from the roots of the Willow tree. Sakura then got in a dancing position, as the music began to play. The music that came from the CD player was a dark melody. **(A/N: Please play Most Epic Music Ever: Waltz with Vampires)** She continued to dance her own routine to the song until it ended. The sound of hands clapping then filled the air. Sakura turned around startled.

"What a beautiful dance to such a dark song," praised the man in the shadow of the Weeping Willow. "Ballet I believe is the type of danced you used. Correct?"

Sakura shook in fear a bit but nodded. "I-I'm sorry. I thought I was the o-only one here," she said shyly.

"It's quite alright. But, may I say what a beautiful dance that was. The way your showing that there's beauty in darkness is a sight to behold! It's sad that people don't see it as that anymore," said the man.

Sakura, wanting to see the face of her "audience" began to approach closer to him.

"Um….I've never seen you around town before. Who are you?" she asked shyly, once she was a few feet away from him.

The mysterious man chuckled. "You might say that I'm new here," he said as he stepped out of the shadow.

Sakura gasped. The man was tall and wearing a blue cape and a black suit. He also had short black hair and eyes along with…blue skin? Sakura gave a confused look at the color of his skin.

"There's no need to be frightened my dear. I shall not harm you," said the man in a calming tone.

He came a bit closer to her.

"My….Your eyes are so interesting," the tall man said, while looking into her eyes.

Sakura gulped, backing away. "T-Thank you," she said shyly.

"My, my, aren't we the shy one," the man commented, his eyes faintly glowing red. "Tell me. What is your name?"

The ballerina was nervous on telling him her name. But….there was something about him that made her want to do what he asked of her.

"Sakura….York….."She said.

"Sakura? That's Japanese isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm part Japanese. On my mother's side."

Sakura was wondering why she was telling him this. Then she noticed how the man's eyes were faintly glowing red. She tried to moved, but found herself unable to do so. It was as if her feet were glued to the ground.

'Wha….What's happening…..I….I-I can't move!' Sakura thought in panic.

The tall male noticed the panicked look on her face. He smirked. He then took his hand and placed it under her chin. Tilting it slightly upward so she was staring in his eyes. The man's eyes starting to glow more brightly, making the red more noticeable.

"I told you not to worry. That I wasn't going to harm you. So, just relax," he said in a smooth tone.

Sakura couldn't help but become relaxed at the man's command.

"Why….How….." Sakura trailed off.

"I fear I may have told a small lie. As I need you to feel a small bite on your neck," the man smiled, showing his fangs.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. She tried to scream but nothing came out, for she was still under the man's control.

'Oh my Gosh! He's….He's a vampire! I'm gonna die! I'm seriously gonna die!' Sakura thought.

The man took note of the girl's fear in her eyes.

"I can promise that you're not gonna die, my dear," he said in a smooth yet reassuring tone. "For I shall only take, what I need."

The man leaned in toward her neck, his fangs glowing in the moon light. Seeing as it had become night some time ago. He was about to bite down when he heard someone approach this spot. Thanks to his heightened senses, he was able to tell that it was an adult male, but he smelled of alcohol.

"S-Sakura! Sakura!" called the man in a drunken slur.

The man then felt the strawberry colored redhead tense up, and began to tremble.

"No….Not him….." she managed to let out.

The vampire frowned. The man was uncomfortably close, and he didn't want to take the risk of being caught in the act of drinking from Sakura. Especially seeing as how the man and she had some sort of a relation to each other. So, he removed his hand and then went and hide in the Weeping Willow. But not before releasing Sakura from her semi-hypnotic state. Sakura came out of her daze when she felt a hand hit her in the back of her head. She cringed in pain, at the force used.

"Y-You were s-s-supposed to be home an h-hour a-ago!" the man hiccupped drunkenly.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head while facing the male.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I must of lost track of time!" Sakura tried to explain.

The adult man then punched her in the face, knocking her down, and giving her a bloody lip.

"I-I don't give a flying shit if you 'lost track of time'!" The man said in a drunken rage, while adding air quotes at the last part. He was still holding a beer bottle.

The adult then began kicking her in the gut. Sakura screamed in pain.

"Ouch! Dad! Please stop! I said I was sorry!" Sakura begged.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" her father yelled, while throwing the empty beer bottle at her.

The beer bottle shattered on contact. Making holes in her outfit, and giving her cuts from the broken glass.

The vampire watched in shock at what this man was doing to his child. Apparently he was some sort of abusive alcoholic. The undead male frowned. Even he didn't believe young Sakura deserved this. The vampire watched as the 'father' walked away. Leaving a wounded Sakura to curl up against the trunk of the tree and to cry softly. The tall vampire descended from the tree. He landed a few inches away from the crying Strawberry colored redhead. He frowned, feeling sorry for the girl. He gently patted her head, in an attempt to comfort her. She flinched, thinking it was her father. But when she looked up, she nearly screamed seeing it was the vampire and not her father.

"Why?" he asked.

Sakura stifled her scream, as she blinked in confusion.

"Wha…..?"

"Why does he do this to you?" the vampire asked again.

"Because….HE'S AN ABUSIVE ALOCHOLIC WHOCAN'T HOLD DOWN A JOB!" Sakura exclaimed.

The vampire flinched. "I apologize for my rudeness. I was just merely concerned for your safety."

Her face flushed red in anger. 'MY SAFETY?! YOU JUST TRIED TO DRINK BLOOD FROM ME! WHAT'S THE WORLD GOT AGAINST ME?! FIRST I WAS BORN WITH ABNORMAL EYES! THE GIRLS CALL ME FREAK! MY MOM IS A WORKAHOLIC!"

The vampire frowned upon the sight of the young girl crying as she vented her problems and frustrations. He sighed in exasperation for he knew this was his fault. Sakura then felt the vampire embrace her in a hug. She blinked in shock and surprise. The vampire then pulled away from the embrace, looking her in the eyes.

"Rest my dear. Rest until my return," the vampire said, with glowing red eyes.

Sakura felt herself going into a daze. "But…Who are you? And why are you…..helping me?"

The vampire smiled while brushing her hair out of her dropping eyes. "My name is Vlad the Count, and even I know you don't deserve to be treated like that. So, I'm going to try something to help. So….just sleep until I return to the willow."

Sakura's eyes closed as she did as the Count requested. He gently placed her against the trunk of the Weeping Willow. He then stood up straight, and followed the still lingering smell of alcohol to Sakura's father.

* * *

 _ **At Sakura's House**_

Sakura's father sat passed out in his recliner in the dark room know as his den. The only light source in the room was the TV. Empty beer cans and bottles littered both sides of his recliner, while his trash can was filled up TV dinners. The man jumped awake when he suddenly heard a crash from the kitchen. He got up from his recliner, and made his way into the kitchen. He saw the broken glass in the middle of the checker tiled floor. The man groaned as he went for the supply closet, which was in the kitchen, to get the broom and dust pan.

Once he had the two items, the man walked over to the mess. Dropping the dust pan and began to sweep up the glass. He paused for a when he heard the flapping of wings and a type of screeching noise. The man looked up to see a bat flying around the kitchen light. The adult jumped and yipped in surprise at the sight of the bat. He looked around to see that the kitchen window was opened slightly, or at least enough for the bat to enter.

"Great…." The man moaned.

After finishing cleaning up the glass, he then started using the wooden part of the broom to try and get it out. But the bat continued to fly and screech.

"Come on you little pest! Go. Back. Outside," the adult male said between swings of the broom.

The bat paused for a second and stared at him with red eyes. The adult jumped back in fright at the bat's eyes. The furry winged creature then flew out the kitchen door, and into the living room.

"Outside isn't that way!" the man yelled, ignoring what he saw.

He then began to follow the bat. But the moment he entered the living room, he got a strange feeling which he couldn't understand. He shrugged off the feeling, and advanced. But he couldn't help but notice how things didn't seem to be in the right place.

'Maybe she did some redecorating,' the man thought, thinking about his wife.

He continued to follow the sound of the bat's screeching when he tripped over his trash can. The man's eyes widened slightly at the sight of it.

"How did that get here?!" he asked himself, when he saw it.

The man stood up and picked up the trash can and moved it aside. So no one else would trip over it. He then heard the bat's screeching was coming from upstairs. He then began to walk toward the stairs, when the lights in the house suddenly went out. The only light in the house was that of the moonlight, which was coming in through the window.

The male gulped in concern. "I guess we blew a socket."

He then began to ascend the stairs, but with each step the stair squeaked eerily. When he got to the top, he slowly made his way down the hallway. The screeching was now coming from his and his wife's bedroom. Suddenly all the objects in the hallway such as the small tables with flower vases on them, the lamps, and family photos started to float in midair. The man froze in shock.

"W-What?!" he blinked.

All the objects then started to come at the adult, attacking him. He fended the objects off and took off running down the hallway. However, he noticed how the hallway seemed to become longer and longer. The man then tripped over his own two feet. The house hold objects then flew at him, like projectiles. The adult curled up to defend himself, he looked up to notice that was actually only a few feet away from his bedroom. He deflected the oncoming vase and jumped to his feet and ran to his room. He quickly opened and shut the door.

He breathed a sigh of relief, while sliding down against the door. Holding his broom close to his chest, the man opened his eyes and noticed the bat hanging upside down from the ceiling fan. The man got up but froze when the bat opened his wings to fly. But as the bat let go of it footing, then in a pool of smoke a man appeared. He was tall with black hair and eyes. He wore a blue cape that matched his blue skin and a suit. He had a look with a hard look of anger and disapproval. The man shook against the door.

"Are you young Sakura's father?" the Count asked.

The man stared wide eyed in terror at the blue skinned man. "W-What?!"

"You heard me human! No answer the question, for I do not have the patience for games!" yelled the Count.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm her father Jacob York!" The man answered terrified.

"Tell me. Why do you abuse your daughter," the Count frowned.

"I-I don't know…" Jacob replied.

"LIAR!" exclaimed the Count.

"But I'm telling you the truth! The alcohol makes me do things I regret!" Jacob cried.

"Then why don't you stop?" The Count demanded.

"I….It's my outlet for stress. I can't find the help to stop! It's also the reason why I can't hold down a job which makes me drink more. Cause I feel like a failure," Jacob said.

"Pathetic," the Count said.

"What?"

"That's a poor excuse human. For there is help. You just do not wish to seek it. You find it easier to pity yourself," the Count said bluntly.

"T-That's not true!" Jacob yelled.

Vlad growled and grabbed the abusive father's throut."Don't lie to ME human. All you do is take all of your frustrations out on your daughter who's done nothing wrong!" Vlad hissed. "Its sickening to think that you are a father with the way you treat her. It's even more surprising that your wife has not life you!"Jacob shivered in fear,"Please, i'll doing anything." Vlad smirked,"I'll help you with your problem."

"W-What a-are you g-gonna do?" Jacob asked in fear.  
"The best I can," He replied, while his eyes glowed red.

Jacob shivered then he felt relaxed.

"Listen to the sound of my voice. You are under my control and do as I tell you without question," Vlad said in a smooth tone.

"Yes master," Jacob replied in a trance like state.

Vlad nodded. "Good. Now listen well human. You will never again touch a drip of Alochol for the rest of your natural life. Should the thought or urge ever come to you. You will remember my wraith like a vivid nightmare. Understand?"

"As you command." said Jacob

Vlad smiled when he sees the man's heart pumping and felt hungery.

'I did miss my feeding tonight. So, I suppose he'll have to do,' Vlad thought with a smirk. He then got close to Jacob and leaned down to where he was just inches from the man's neck.

But then he remembered Sakura and didn't want to harm her father but he did deserve it.

Vlad sighed. 'Looks as if I must find my dinner else where tonight.'

He drops the abusive father on the date and head to the willow.

'I hope Sakura is alright,' he thought to himself as he passed a family portrait.  
He stopped and moved back to the family protrait. Vlad's eyes widened at the pic of the mother who stood smiling beside Sakura.

"Mina..." he looked closer to the protect

It had been many years since he last saw his young friend. It was diffenately quite a shock to see her as an adult with a family of her own. Vlad cast a glance at Jacob and frowned. 'What she sees in HIM I'll never know...' he sighed mentally. 'But this also gives me a reason to see my old friend again.'

He goes to the willow to see saukra sleeping soundly while a gentel smile.

He walked over and gave her a slight nug on her shoulder.  
"Wake up my dear," He said gently.

Sakura's eyes fulltered about and looked to see him in pain from hunger.

"Well hello sleepyhead. Did you enjoy your nap?" Vlad asked with a small smile.

"sauka looked confused but hugged him"thank you so much, vlad. Let me now help you"

Vlad gave a slightly confused look. "And how are you gonna help me?"

"I know your starving so I offer my blood to you."

Vlad gave a shocked look. Never before has a human offered him their blood, usually he'd take it. Sometimes by force if nessary.

"You sure,my dear...it will be painful."sakura smiled,"something tells me that you can make it less painful."

Vlad was a little hesitant mostly cause this WAS his dear friend Mina's daughter. He frowned. "Though I'm honored that you give me permission to drink from you. I fear that I can not bring myself to do so. "

Sakura looked at him with puppy eyes,'"you look like you are in pain."

"My dear. Please understand that I'm in an akward position. If anything, I'd like to feed off of someone else," Vlad said trying to explain.

She looked at him and she knew that he knew someone in her family. After a few minutes she remembered a story her mom told her about a childhood friend.

Vlad noticed the look of realization in her eyes. He then nodded in confirment. "Yes Sakura. I am that childhood friend your mother told you about. In fact, I'm happy to see that she still remembers me."

"Yeah that why I kind of love vampire books and stuff."

The Count raised an eyebrow. "Even the one with the sparkling gay fairy?"

"heck no the autor was on something when she wrote that picecs of crap."

Vlad laughed. "Ironiclly, that's what others of my kind say as well."

Sakura laughed," I think I would fit in with your kind."

"With an attitude like that toward that book series, I believe you would too," Vlad smiled.

Sakura still see him struggle with hunger and hugges him,"I'm not letting go until you feed."

Vlad looked at Sakura. He could easily break free of her hold. But, he bring himself to accidently harm her. Plus, if she was anything like her mother, then she'd be presistant. He sighed. "You win. I'll try to make it painless."

She looked at him and waited to fed must admit that she's very brave.

Vlad leaned close to her neck. He then freed one of his arms and then pressed on a pressure point on her back to take away the pain from the bite. It was a trick only older vampires knew of. Vlad then bit down on her neck and began to drink some of her sweet blood.

Saukra went limp after a few minutes. He caught her before she."Feel better,Vlad' mutter sakura

"Yes. And I apologize for taking a bit more than I originally do. I must of been hungery," Vlad apologized.

she yawned,feeling tired,"It's okay." vlad notice that she was trying to stay awake.

"Let's get you home," he said with a fond smile and carried her.

Sakura was trying to stay awake but her eyes were failing.

It didn't take them long to reach Sakura's house. Though Vlad stopped when he noticed another car was parked in the driveway.

'Curious. That car wasn't there before,' he thought to himself."Mom..' Sakura muttered. Vlad looked down at her, "You should sleep...you lost a lot of blood."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly. Vlad looked at her house and began moving toward it again. He then reached the front door and knocked.

"Coming...' said a young woman.

Vlad blinked. It had been such a long time since he heard his old friend's voice. Though her voice was a bit higher now that she was older. Vlad was still able to recognize it. The Count stood their waiting for his dear old friend to open the door. The door open and out stepped Mina. she didn't change a bit only gotten taller.

Mina's eyes widen in surpise."vlad... is that really you?"

Vlad nodded. "Yes my dear. It is truly me."

Mina noticed Vlad holding the unconsious Sakura in his arms. "Sakura! Oh god what happen to you?"

"Do not worry Mina. She's only exhausted from the day's events," Vlad said trying to calm his friend down.

Mina invited her old friend in. "Excuse the mess... my husband is not the cleanest person."

Vlad nodded. "Do not think anything of it. For I know how some human males are when it comes to cleaniness."Mina chuckled and smiled sadly,"he hurt her. I'm a terrible mother. I focus more on work than here."Vlad watches Mina sat down and started to cry. He placed Sakura on the couch, sat next to his human friend, and calmed her down.

"Mina," Vlad said in a stern tone. "You are not at fault for what has been happening to Sakura. For I understand how busy and demanding your job can be. Besides, I can tell in your tone of voice how sorry you feel and how much you care for your daughter. So, do not blame yourself."

Mina wiped away the tears,"What I'm I going to do? He won't stop drinking."

"I myself don't know the answer. But I believe he might surprise you by this time tomorrow," Vlad said with a smirk.

Mina looked confused but looked at Sakura when she hears her whimpering," another nightmare. She could never get a decent sleep."Vlad frowned. "What are the nightmares about?" mina shook her head,"She never tells me. She always alone."

Vlad frowned. "Then perhaps its time for that to end. I'll be by her side to keep a watchful eye when you can not, Mina. If that's alright with you."

Mina smiled and nodded.

* * *

 _ **Sakura's Dreams**_

 _Sakura dreamt she was on stage and she was a marionette. As she was dancing, she hears laughter and looked up._

 _Sakura noticed that the girls who was about to cut her strings was her bullies, both at school and dance class. The girls had a wicked grin on their faces as the leader of the group cut the strings causing Sakura to fall broken. The girls disappeared, but their chuckling could still be heard throught the now dark stage._

 _"What a shame," came a familar male's voice._

 _'Vlad...?' Sakura thought shocked._

 _She then felt herself being picked up like a doll, and noticed that it was Vlad only he was dressed as a...toy maker?_

 _"As much as I enjoyed the show, I don't think that a pretty toy as yourself, fits the role of marronette," he said._

 _Vlad then began to walk away from the stage while tenderly holding Sakura. The next thing she knew, she and him were in a toy shop. Vlad then gently set her down on a work bench."To others, I can see how a ballerina would make a good marronette. For they are able to move freely. But, if the lines are tangled or cut then the marronette becomes useless. To me, a ballerina should be graceful," Vlad said while taking some parts from different drawers._

 _Once he had all the parts, he made his way back to the bench where Sakura was laying. He then began to work on her. Vlad smiled at what he had done. "To ensure no one will cut your strings again, I made you into something better."_  
 _Sakura noticed that she was no longer a marronette, but a ballerina on a music box._  
 _Vlad smiled. "I find ballerinas more suited for music boxes than anything."_

 _She blushed and looked away from him but Vlad made her look up at him. "Now the show can go on without someone cutting your strings."_

 _Sakura smiled,"thank you," vlad held out his hand and she took then pulled her near him and sakura couldn't help but blush for being so near him._

 _"What's the matter little ballerina? Are you afraid of the big bad toymaker?" he said teasingly._

 _She shook her head and found the she couldn't speak_  
 _Vlad chuckled. "Next time. We'll have to work on your voice. But always remeber Sakura. You have people who are there for you, like your mother. Always remember that. Now, know the show's just begining. There's no more time to think about it. The stage is all set for the big recital, it's time to dance. Let's get started."_

 _Everything blurred and once again Sakura found herself on a stage. Only this time she didn't have any strings attached to her. She then got in position and started to dance to Vampire Fantasy Music - The Awakening.(It's a real song )_ _She smiled as she felt the music followed thourgh her and her body tells the story. she turns to see vlad smiling as well.  
_

* * *

Sakura wakes up in her bedroom and looked around the room until she remembered last was then a knock on her bedroom door. Her mother then peaked her head in a bit. "Sakura, breakfast is ready. Come down when your ready. OK?" Mina smiled as she left. Sakura blinked in surprise, She knew mom had work.

Mina noticed her daughter's shocked look before leaving completely and smiled. "I took the day off last minute. So, don't worry Sakura. Oh! And don't dilly dally up here too long, or your breakfast will get cold."Sakura nodded and got dress,"etheir I'm still dreaming or walked into the twilight zone." While heading downstairs she sees dad cleaning but not drinking. She had to rub her eyes to make 's father looked up from cleaning and at his daughter.  
"Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well last night?" he smiled.

Sakura blinked several times ,"good dad I m going to talk to mom for a second." She ran to the kitchen to see Mina was in the Kitchen cooking French Toast and bacon for her daughter and husband. She was humming when she then heard Sakura enter the Kitchen. 'I devently in the twilight zone.' Sakura thought. Mina turn to see Sakura in complete shock and keep looking at Jacob.

Mina smiled. "You know, I was just as shocked as you were when I saw your father cleaning. Apparently he had such a terrible nightmare last night that he claims it scared him straight. Or so he's told me." Sakura looks confused but then remember Vlad saying that he'll help her with her father. Mina then set the plate of French Toast and bacon in front of Sakura. "Thanks mom are you guys coming to the recidail. I still got the tickets for you."

Mina smiled. "But of course! Why do you think I took the day off? It was so I could see you dance."

Sakura smiled and eat quickly so she can get to school. Sakura's Dad then entered the kitchen. "Sakura...How about I give you a ride to school? So, you don't have to walk like you usually do," he said a bit thought about it,"sure dad" While eating she thought about the dream.

Jacob gave a huge smile. "Thank you Sakura!"He then left to get ready himself, before taking Sakura to school.  
Mina smiled. "Its been a while since I've seen your father that happy."Mina then turned to look back at her daughter to see she was lost in thought."Penny for your thoughts dear?"Sakura tells her the dream and Mina gave a slight frown. "What an odd dream."

She was especially curious as too why Vlad was in it. 'Well...he did say he'd try to help her,' she thought to watches Jacob and sakura walk to the car for school with a small smile.'It seems Vlad really was able to straighten out Jacob. Maybe he'll become a stay at home dad, while I work. Plus, I'm sure Sakura would like to have someone to come home too,' Mina thought. She then frowned thinking of how lonely Sakura probably felt when her father would manage to get a job. Her coming home to an empty house. Mina shook her head. 'I hope there's time to make things right.'

Jacob arrived at her school and kiss sakura on the forehead,"Have a good day sweetheart," Jacob dad." sakura hugs him and walks to the building thinking about a better future.


End file.
